Indirect Kiss
by Bubblegum Tensai
Summary: ONESHOT Gokudera felt as though his life was coming to an end as he finds himself being thrown around by a dumb cow's childish joke. // YamamotoxGokudera. Slight fluff. Kind of. Towards the end. If you squint and turn your head...


Something I wrote for a friend about one or two years ago. I can't quite remember what it was that made me write this, so please don't ask "What were you thinking?" xD; Honestly, I don't know. Or probably, I wasn't thinking anything. Derp. My Gokudera tends to be a little "OH MY GOD!!!" so if his jdl;skajfl;sjkdf moments offend any of you, I apologize ahead of time. And yes, I love picking on Gokudera. Anyways, on with the story!

Oh, but before that, **disclaimerrr:** I don't own "Katekyo Hitman REBORN!" in any way. c:

* * *

There never once was a time when I had a problem sharing drinks or anything like that with other people. You know, as long as they weren't so overly disgusting… or something. Like Longchamp's girlfriends, for example. The day I willingly share the same bottle of water with them is also the day I stop pursuing the position to be Juudaime's right hand man. We all should know that day will never come.

Well anyway, besides that, I never really cared when someone would want something I was already drinking or eating from. Of course, I try to refrain from asking others myself just in case I may bring back some kind of malignant disease from a person I don't know. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if Juudaime were to fall ill from my carelessness… Oh, I'm straying off topic again. Getting back to what I was saying before, the entire idea just never really bothered me, is what I'm trying to say.

At least not until today, that is…

* * *

**Indirect Kiss**

"Phew! Today's drills were pretty intense, huh Gokudera?"

I looked over the bottle of water I was drinking from and eyed the baseball-idiot who had spoken, a mocking look soon befalling my eyes a moment or two after. "Tired out just from that already?" Uh, please ignore the fact that half of my previously-full water bottle had already been drained into my system… What? An obnoxiously short guy with curly-q side-burns who abused the Spartan-technique of training was filling in for our usual P.E. teacher, alright? Moving on…

Yamamoto, despite the fact that he was the victim of a few malice-filled words, just smiled cheerfully and extended his hand out towards my bottle. "Haha, I guess so! Mind giving me a sip?"

My lips pursed themselves into a small frown, slightly aggravated by the other's oblivion towards my mocking words, but I nonetheless tossed the plastic bottle over to him.

"Thanks," and with another flash of his smile, he took a nice, long drink. See, this really wouldn't have been a problem at all whatsoever… if it weren't for that stupid-ass crybaby of a cow.

"Ahahaha! Lambo-san just witnessed Gokudera and Yamamoto sitting in a tree, I-N-D-I-R----uh, indirect kissing!"

Stupid cow that can't even spell right---wait, _what did he say_?

"Haha! Lambo, whatcha doing here at our school?" Of course, that idiot doesn't even give a reaction to that sort of thing. Hell, he completely ignored it! …Not that I have any problem with that, of course. Nope, of course not. Not at all. I mean, it's not like I _want_ to see a flustered reaction from him or anything. I mean, it's not like it really matters. Plus, he pretty much finished off the water, it's not like I'll be drinking from it… ha, the 'indirect kiss' was not completed! …Of course we didn't have an 'indirect kiss'. Plus, if that's the case then I would've had 'indirect kisses' with many other people as well. Then again, I usually just handed over whatever it was, not really bothering to get it back… so hah! Stupid cow, I've yet again defied your nonexistent logic---I've yet to complete an indirect kiss! Haha… kiss… indirect… kiss… with… Yamamoto? An indirect kiss is still a kiss, no? Meaning… wait, no. No. No no no. Ah, what am I saying? It doesn't matter to me whatsoever. Nope, doesn't bother me at all, it's just a stupid kid's thing… STUPID BOTTLE, QUIT LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT. I AM NOT, I REPEAT, **NOT**, AFFECTED BY THE FACT THAT I COULD'VE HAD AN INDIRECT KISS WITH THAT IDIOT, OKAY? OKAY?!?!

And with that, the poor plastic bottle had it's last moment in the air and then not-so-peacefully combusted from a dynamite or two. There, now the chances of such a disgustingly ridiculous thing happening was zero. Indirect kisses, my ass…

But for some reason, I couldn't help but feel an annoying knot tie up in my chest that built up turmoil when I peeked over and saw Yamamoto's indifference to the stupid cow's words. I mean, not that I'm NOT indifferent about it---like I said before, I'm NOT affected by it whatsoever! "…Still, can't he be at least a little--" …Came an unexpected mumble from my parted lips before I clamped them shut again.

"Huh? Gokudera, did you say something?" Yamamoto perked his head from facing Lambo and then to me, an ever-oblivious look displaying itself upon his features.

"What? No! You probably need another drink or something 'cause you're hearing things!" STUPID VOCAL CHORDS, DON'T GO VOICING OUT MY THOUGHTS! And with that, I stormed off into the locker room to get changed and go back to the classroom.

* * *

The next few periods of class went relatively peacefully, with no stupid cow in sight. Of course, there was that bit of annoyance I felt every time I looked over and saw Yamamoto, but that couldn't be helped considering the fact that we're in the same damn class. No, the annoyance did _not_ come from the earlier incident today. It was _not._ Not, okay?! God damn it I said it wasn't! I AM NOT OBSESSING OVER WHAT HAPPENED, ALRIGHT?

"Gokudera-kun? You alright? You seem kind of bothered…"

Ah! I've worried Juudaime! How could I be so selfish as to drown myself in these negative thoughts, and then _show_ it as though it was written on my face! Yes, I should just forget about this all. I mean, not that my mind was revolving around it in the first place, of course. No, of course not. It wasn't as though---

Please do ignore the contradictions that I will eventually realize sooner or later.

"Boss, I'm fine. I apologize if I worried you." I forced a smile upon my lips, to the point where rather than convincing Juudaime, I was trying to convince myself that I was fine and dandy.

"Well… alright. I won't beat around the bush and be all _indirect_ about it, so, if I think you're bothered by something again…"

Oh, Juudaime's so nice! He cares so much about his family---wait, _what? _"B-boss, what did you just say?"

"…I said next time I think that there's something wrong with you, I'm going to ask straight out without taking an 'I'm fine' for an answer." Note the fact that he just reworded it... though that I will never know.

Oh---ha, I just thought I heard something very morbid come out of Juudaime's mouth… I guess I was just imagining things. "Oh, alright. Thank you, Juudaime."

'_Riiiiiing.'_

The bell rang, signifying that the next class would start; Mathematics. The perfect class to get my mind off of things! A class filled with numbers and symbols, letting your mind swim with analytical science. Just the thing I needed!

"Class! We'll be going over the same things we did yesterday, but in a different method---_Indirect_ proofs!" Now… Many students either booed at this, or cheered. I, on the other hand… saw my jaw drop to the desk in front of me. And that wasn't all.

Next class; English. "Class, we'll be trying something a bit more harder tomorrow, so how about warming up with something a bit simple? _Indirect_ and direct objects, perhaps?"

NO. NOT PERHAPS. OH MY GOD THEY'RE OUT TO GET ME. WHY? WHY? IS THIS SOME KIND OF PUNISHMENT FOR AVOIDING A CERTAIN TOPIC? Wait, does that mean that I'm in denial? Denial? OH MY GOD STUPID TEACHER QUIT SAYING 'INDIRECT', I'M TRYING TO SORT THROUGH MY DRAMATIC THOUGHTS HERE!

… orz

Just as my mind was going into a frenzy of sorts, I caught of glimpse of a certain baseball-freak. And he just happened to be looking over here. With… an unusually worried look on his face. What, freak? You have a problem? You have a problem with my endless, spiraling thoughts of this morning? HUH? WELL SHUT UP 'CAUSE IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT.

…

'_His _fault?'

Wait, crap! Why's he walking over here? Why? Why now of all times? I finally got a grasp of something and now he's coming over here to screw my thoughts up! Away! Away you baseball freak of nature!

"Gokudera, you alright?" Yamamoto leaned over my desk as he said this, his hand waving in front of my face.

Smacking the hand away, I let out a small hiss and backed out of my seat, standing up in the process. "I'm fine, idiot!" And just then, the final bell rang. "I'm outta here. Good bye Juudaime!" And with that, I grabbed my belongings and ran out of the classroom… fast enough to just miss the chuckle that escaped Yamamoto's lips.

* * *

Normally, I would've waited for Boss so I could offer to walk him home… but the reddening of my face was against it. Gah, what the hell's wrong with me… there is no way that, in the name of the Dying Will, I'm blushing! It must be the work of one of Shamal's mosquitoes that went loose again or something. Yeah.

"Oi, Gokudera!"

…Whyyyy?

Slowly, hesitantly, I turned my head back to see the face of the one guy I didn't want to see the most at the moment---need I say who it is?

"Baseball practice was canceled today, so I'll join you in walking home."

…Guess not.

Letting out a small grumble, I turned my head again so I was faced away from Yamamoto… only to be stopped by a tug on my shoulder.

"Hold on a sec. I have something to give you…" Raising an eyebrow, I watched as he seemed to rummage through his bag for something. "Ah-ha! Here!" And… out came a water bottle. With, uh, at least an eighth of the water left. Wait, don't tell me---

"This is from this morning. You left before I was able to give it back!" he said, laughing as he held the bottle out, gesturing for me to take it, apparently.

'_Haha, yeah. Very funny. I left because of something you didn't even CARE about. Let alone probably heard! Little bastard… it's always me that gets worked up… God I hate this guy! Wait. Didn't I blow that thing up? Then again, I don't know how many times we've destroyed Juudaime's house in one episode, only for it to be back in tip top shape the next… I MEAN. UH.' _I stared intently at the water bottle, before looking away again. "I don't want it."

And all Yamamoto did was laugh again. "Aw come on. You didn't look well during class, so I thought maybe a drink of water might help---right?"

"NO." …Came the most direct answer I have probably ever given. "Oh, wait, I mean…"

"Huh?"

"Just---no! I'm not thirsty, alright?"

"But you seriously don't look well---"

"I SAID NO."

"Aw, why? You some kind of germaphobe?"

"No! It's not that---agh, whatever! Yeah! I'm a germaphobe. That's it, yeah."

"Huh… Okay, well…"

Grumbling, I picked up my pace in hopes of leaving him behind. Of course, that didn't seem to work that well considering the fact he's faster than me. Of course, that wasn't exactly what aggravated me the most---hell, aggravation was the least of my problems here---it's what he said next that made me flip.

"…Just thought maybe you'd like to finish what we started."

"---!!"

….

////

"…Idiot."

"I only pretend, Gokudera, I only pretend."

"---You little!"

"Ahahaha!"

- FIN -

_

* * *

_

**A/N: AHAHAHA. Yeah, that last part****with the sudden revival of the earlier deceased water bottle? It didn't hit me at first about how unnatural that was until I read over it again... so I filled in that whole stereotypical something-happened-but-as-if-nothing-happened phenomenon in the world of animanga just before I uploaded this thing. 8DDD;; DERPP. orz**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT?**


End file.
